Don't Go Away
by only-because3
Summary: She rolls on to her side, hand sliding on to her lover's back, palm flat against his skin. She's finally about to feel content and fall asleep when he rolls away from her. BFP sequel
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. So, I never thought I'd be writing a sequel to Beauty from Pain, but here we are thanks to Ebony :). This also officially means, I'm writing a trilogy which for some reason is exciting to me, as I never thought I'd write a sequel to anything. Anyway, this story wont be too long, maybe five chapters. This picks up a few weeks after BFP ended. Thanks to Corey for reading this over for me and to EBony, because well, she's the reasont his is being written! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

She tiptoes into the room, dim light coming through the one bent blind on the shades. The rest of the hotel room is messy; their clothes are thrown about everywhere, as well as all the equipment Coach decided to store in their room. She glances down at her watch before realizing she can't even see the numbers. The clock glows green on the bedside table next to her slumbering boy. 1:13.

_Shit_.

She lets out a silent sigh and takes off her watch, tossing it in one of their open suitcases. Next, she takes off her shirt and then her pants, adding to the piles of clean and dirty clothes. She reaches behind her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to her feet. She gropes around in the dark, finding an oversized T-shirt, not sure whether it's her own or someone else's. Either way she puts it on and slowly climbs in bed, trying not too make too much movement so that she won't wake the boy next to her.

She relaxes when she lays flat on her back and she blinks a few times before shutting her eyes. She rolls on to her side and curls underneath the sheet. It's hot and humid outside but the AC is on full blast, making her sweaty skin freeze. She rolls on to her side, hand sliding on to her lover's back, palm flat against his skin. She's finally about to feel content and fall asleep when he rolls away from her. He lets out a disgruntled huff before sitting up, running a tired calloused hand through his uncombed hair. "Late night again huh?"

She covers her eyes with her hands before propping her head up. "What is wrong with you?" He get out of bed, shaking his head at her. She blinks a few times, eyes adjusting to the cold darkness. She watches as he oversteps all of the junk strewn across the room, narrowly missing a weight as he walks out the door, slamming it shut behind him. She closes her eyes, jumping slightly at the loud noise echoing in the room. He's probably woken up everyone else in the suite and she falls on to her back hopelessly.

This is too much work. When they had gotten together a few weeks back, it seemed like everything was going to be alright. They had worked out all their issues hadn't they? She sighs and shoves all thoughts out of her head. She just needs to sleep…

She wakes up a couple hours late when she hears him quietly shut the door behind him. She yawns and turns away from the window, looking up at him. She doesn't say a word just stares at him with sleepy eyes and a blank face. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, laying down next to her, resting his head on her chest. She wraps her arms around him, nails softly dragging up and down his bare back.

"You shouldn't be sorry," she responds because they're still all jumbled. The immediate pain and anger is gone, but they aren't okay. He just keeps bringing up what happened, their baby, their broken months and she hates it. She knows it happened, she can acknowledge it, feel more okay with what happened, but it still _hurts_. And Lucas constantly bringing it up is just way too much. So, she puts space between them, too much according to everyone around her, but she can finally breathe when she does. She goes out at night with the girls and just forgets everything and just lives without the memories of what's happened. Even if it only lasts a song, she can just be at ease for a moment.

She knows what it's doing to them though. It's why he gets mad at her, why he yells only to come back out of guilt because he thinks she's still super sensitive about everything. But she's not… or is she? She's not sure of anything anymore.

"What are we going to do?" he whispers into her breast, squeezing his blue eyes shut, wrapping his arms around her small body. Five weeks and three days. That's how long it's been since they broke down in her apartment. Five weeks. He loves her and he hates her for it. Because she drives him crazy when she goes out at all hours being the teenager she still is. He's not used to seeing her like that. He thought she was done with that, but obviously not. It doesn't feel like before… it doesn't feel like it should.

* * *

"So, last night got eventful," Haley says casually as Brooke sits down next to her in the bleachers. It's freezing in the auditorium in an effort to block out the unruly heat outside. It's the final day they have to be there, stuck in this small little city for some god awful sport they have to sit and watch. It's not even like she's cheerleading for it. She can't really… it's supposed to be dead quiet when a lifter is going. So instead, she and Haley, and a handful of other fans that came down with the team sit in the bleachers all day. From 7 to 7, just watching people pick up a stupid bar and drop it on the ground with such horrid earsplitting thuds.

The only part that makes it semi worth it is seeing Big Ben in his spandex. _Sigh._

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks, taking a few kernels of buttery popcorn out of Haley's bucket. The blonde girl raises an eyebrow and Brooke slumps back into her seat, putting her feet on the seat in front of her. "Did he leave the suite?"

Haley nods, both to Brooke's question and to the platforms in front of them. Lucas is lifting next in a god awful neon red spandex suit. She looks over at Brooke who's eyes naturally get a little wide when she sees a lifter. "He and Nathan went out. Just down to the lobby though."

"It's a shame they don't have spandex in nicer colors," Brooke mumbles to herself before redirecting her attention back to Haley. "Did he say anything to you?" She brings a hand up to her mouth, starting to chew on her thumbnail. It's a horrid habit she really should quit. She glances down at the rest of her nails, noticing their jagged edges despite their length. She needs a manicure.

"Stop it," Haley tells her, pushing her hand away from her mouth. The brunette frowns and Haley rolls her eyes. "You two need to talk. Stop relying on Nathan and I to do your dirty work."

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She's getting mad, that's why she physically turned her body away from her. Haley lets out a huge sigh and throws popcorn at her friend.

"Don't 'whatever' me. You two need to talk. Last night was the sixth time you two blew up at each other. We've been here two and a half days Brooke. That seems like a few too many times to fight over something that you don't think needs to be addressed." She sounds like a scolding mother. Ugh.

"Haley, I don't want to deal with it now. I know we need to talk about it, but I don't want to," Brooke responds quietly, not just because people are lifting, but because she doesn't want Haley to repeat that she needs to talk to her boyfriend. But Haley doesn't say anything. Just gives her that sad, disappointed look before returning her attention to the lifters. "Don't do that…"

"Do what?" Haley responds innocently, keeping her eyes on Ben as he snatches the weight. She pops a kernel into her mouth and Brooke lets out a breath. Stupid guilt…

* * *

Their hands are laced together and resting on her lap. She has the window seat and has been staring out the whole ride home. Lucas has his ipod in, while Nate and Hales are a couple rows ahead of them. She's watched as the buildings disappeared, trees and fields taking place of the houses. At one point a few miles back, she saw a cloud shaped like an alligator sleeping. It followed them for a long time and she almost woke Lucas up to see it. But she didn't want to bother them nor take her eyes off of the sky. As long as she stared at it, it would be there.

Eventually though, she took her attention off it, just for one second to get out her camera. She wanted to prove to people it was there because chances were she was going to be the only one to see it. When she looked back though, it had separated, clouds going every which way…

"Luke," she whispers, yanking on his hand slightly in an effort to wake him up. He moves in his seat, changing positions so that now he's not even facing her. His sweatshirt is wrinkled and his bag has opened up on the floor beneath them. She sighs and pulls an ear bud out of his ear. "Luke." He doesn't respond at all this time. She sighs and lets go of his hand, bending down to pick up the contents of his bag.

"What are you looking for?" He asks, blinking a few times as he watches her pick up his bag and notebook. She looks back at him, hair surrounding her face. She lets a small smile play on her face only it's not the smile he'd like to see. It doesn't reach her eyes.

"Your bag fell open." He nods and she shoves everything back into his tattered bag. "I'll fix your zipper when we get back to Tree Hill." She sits back into her seat, her hand finding his once again, as she looks back out the window. They're getting closer to town, a lot of the trees are gone now. She frowns.

"What's wrong?" She turns back at him, a look of question on her face. He reaches up with is free hand to touch her lips, following them as the ends turn down. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth before dropping it, tasting her cherry lip gloss before she shrugs.

"There aren't a lot of trees around here…" Now he looks at her confused.

"I didn't know you were so in to nature Brooke." She shakes her head.

"I'm not… it's just kind sad." She glances back to the passing foliage and sighs. She can see Lucas staring at her in the reflection and she puts on a smile. "I'm fine babe." She turns around and gives him a lingering peck on the lips. "Go back to sleep." She squeezes his hand and lays her head back.

He watches her for a few more moments before his eyes get heavy.

* * *

When he wakes up, half the bus is already unloaded. He looks around, blinking hard and rubbing his eyes. Brooke's not next to him. He yawns and sits up, eyes scanning the bus before he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Lucas, I already got our stuff." He nods and stands up, following behind his girlfriend. He puts his hands on his shoulders only to feel her tense slightly under his touch. She's going to do it. To be honest, he's surprised he hasn't already. Haley must have talked to her…

They step off the bus and he sees Nathan and Haley get into their car, Haley giving them a worried look. He feels bad for her; always encouraging the both of them to talk to each other. Yet they both just ignore her words… Brooke looks up at him. "Are you all right?" He looks down at her and nods wearily. She picks up her bags and he shakes his head. He takes her bags from her, grabbing his own with his other hand. She opens up his trunk and he throws them in. They aren't going to speak, he can feel it. Not about what they should anyway.

They talk during the ride to her apartment. Not a lot, and not about anything that is important. It's random topics, like about what's happening on Lost or what their homework was for Anatomy. The whole time though, they won't let go of each other's hands. It's like a security blanket; her soft touch and his strong grip. When they pull up, he unloads her two bags and she shoves her hands into her jean shorts. "So…" he trails off, noticing how her hair has a slight tint of red in it. The summer does her hair wonders…

"Goodbye Luke." She says it like it doesn't mean forever, but he know it does. He nods and tells her loves her before she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her whole body against him. His lips get coated in fresh cherry lip gloss, her shirt rising up when he lifts her off the ground. He's gonna miss her…

He sets her down and she pulls away, but not before he leaves one last kiss on her lips. "See ya around Brooke…"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another quick update for y'all! I'm hoping to write more this weekend, as it should be a less busy three day weekend for me. Also, I should mention that with this story, I've sort of ignored everything that's happened on the show lol. So even though NH had Jamie when the graduated on the show, that's not how it's going down in this story. It's four years in the furture from the last chapter, and Jamie's only one. Anyway, hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Brooke stands on the outskirts of Tree Hill, staring at the welcome sign in front of her. She runs a hand through her short hair before straightening out her shirt. Cars keep driving past her, blowing dirt all around her. She coughs when she inhales some dust before pushing her large Jackie-O sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose. "Back to Tree Hill," she mumbles under her breath, glancing back at the long road she just traveled on.

She hasn't been back 'home' since she left four years ago after graduation. She's not too sure why either. She's kept in contact with almost everyone, yet she never managed to find her way back. But now here she is, a college graduate who has no where she needs to be. "Hey lady, your car broke down?" She turns her attention to the man in a dusty red pick up truck.

She shakes her head with a smile and tells him thanks anyway. He nods his head and oh so attractively spits out his window before getting back on the road. She sighs and walks back to her car, her trusty powder blue beetle, and gets in. "Welcome back."

* * *

Lucas Scott stands in the middle of the Rivercourt, old leather basketball in his hands, just begging to be bounced on the black weathered court. It's a beautiful day; the sky seems to be the most perfect shade of blue, white clouds floating along the big blue like giant tuffs of cotton candy. There was a gentle breeze blowing through Tree Hill, cooling down what would have been another hot summer day.

Nathan stands in front of him, sweating slightly from the jog there. He wipes away a few beads of sweat on his brow and takes a drink of his water. "You think we can fit in a game before I got to get back?" Lucas looks up at the flawless sky and then glances down at his watch.

"It's be a shame to waste such an awesome day," he says before looking at the time once more. "But we won't make it back if we do."

Nathan nods and motions for Lucas to follow him as he starts jogging in the direction they just came. "We'll play at the house."

* * *

Haley's running around the house like a chicken with her head cut off. Jamie's on her hip, screaming his head off, fresh vomit stains on the front of his onesie, toy truck in hand. Haley is trying to clean up all the food and regurgitated food off of the floor, all while getting hit on the head with her son's toy and rushing back over to the stove to make sure the lunch she's making for them doesn't burn.

Before she can snap at either of them, the brothers jump to help her. Nathan grabs his year old son, tossing the small plastic truck on to the ground and taking him to his nursery to get cleaned up. Lucas goes over to the stove and continues to flip the burgers that sizzle in the pan. "Thank the friggen lord you two are back," Haley says breathlessly before grimacing at her hard wood floors. "He was driving me insane."

Lucas laughs from his spot by the stove and looks over at Haley. She picks up the numerous rags that have soaked up his nephew's lunch and walks past him, teasing him by shoving the rags close to his face. "That's not funny Hales," he mutters while trying to hold back his gagging. It's her turn to laugh now as she walks into the laundry room, telling him it's what he gets for choosing to tend to lunch rather than clean it up for her.

Nathan comes out with a clean Jamie who, instead of crying, is now all smiles. Lucas looks at the two and realizes how much Jamie looks like Haley. Same dark blonde hair, same round cheeks Haley had when they were growing up, and same button nose. But of course, his bright blue eyes are Nathan's; the two bright lights that will make any adult melt. Although, Haley's already become immune to those eyes, considering she had to deal with the two elder Scotts before Jamie even entered the picture.

It's times like these when he thinks about Brooke. He doesn't do it often, not anymore anyway. It's just during these calm moments when he's surrounded by his family that the memories of her creep into his mind. Like when he first saw her, how she had looked so beautiful and how her laugh made him happy. Or when he first kissed her that late August night on his couch, her lips soft and warm and shaking. Or maybe he had been the one shaking… being with Brooke that night had been so weird. He didn't really know her, yet there was this draw, like she was the Earth and he was the moon. There was this pull that, even if he wanted to get away, there was no way he could. He was stuck; meant to follow her around forever…

He sighs inwardly and turns his attention back to the darkening meat on the frying pan in front of him. He's still think of her, of them, of what they almost had and could have been. He hates having all these what ifs, hates that these are what secretly control his subconscious. He flips two of the burgers once more before turning off the burner, listening to the grease pop and crack around the three meat patties. He looks out the window that overlooks the stove and for a second, he thinks he sees Brooke. He imagines this is what she looks like now; a little older, her looks changing just slightly. To be honest, it reminds him of that picture Peyton drew for him back then. Her hair's short and dark, but that red tint's still there, gleaming in the sunlight. Her skin is pale, as it should be for the beginning of summer but she looks so relaxed. She's dressed in cut off shorts, much like the ones she had worn when they broke up, and a tee shirt that looked a little too big for her frame. She looks so beautiful though…

He shakes his head and uses the spatula to take the burgers out of the pan. "You awake over there Luke?" Haley asks and he nods. He glances up once more only to find that his mind was indeed playing tricks on him. The doorbell rings shortly after they get their plates together. "I'll get it." Haley gets up from the wooden table and Jamie follows her with his eyes. Lucas watches as his nose scrunches up and his mouth drops open.

"What's he doing?" Lucas asks and Nathan looks at his son's face before taking another bite of his burger. "What do you think he's doing?"

* * *

Haley doesn't bother to look before she opens the door, which is probably why she hasn't moved or said a word in the past two minutes. Brooke just stares back at her with an apologetic look of sorts, although it's matched with a small dimpled smile. "Hales who is it?" Nathan calls from the kitchen and Haley shakes her head.

"It's… Marge, from work. I'll be back in a second," Haley replies, unsure of why Brooke's here and what exactly she wants. She shuts the door behind her, stepping on to the porch as she lets out a breath. "You're back in Tree Hill."

Brooke nods and laughs slightly. "I am. I'm sorry I didn't call first, I want to surprise you guys." Her sunglasses begin to slip from their spot on top of her head and she pushes them up just before they fall back on to her face. "Surprise?"

Haley shakes her head and rushes forward to hug the brunette. "I haven't seen you in forever! And why haven't you returned my emails for the past couple months?"

Brooke laughs and hugs Haley tight. "I've been busy finishing up school and what not. I'm sorry I haven't had time to respond." When they pull apart, Haley looks over her body and nods.

"You look good Brooke. I'm really glad you're back home," Haley gushes and Brooke nods. "Oh, you an finally meet Jamie!" Brooke's hands sweat with anticipation and she can feel that nervous feeling creep through her belly. "Um, Lucas is here too… I wasn't sure if you two had kept in contact at all, hence you becoming Marge."

Brooke's smile falters slightly before she shrugs. "I haven't spoken to him since high school ended. But, we should be fine right? It's not like we've been dwelling on the past… right?" Haley nods, assuring her that, as far as she knew, Lucas had moved on. He'd dated a few girls in college but none of them lasted more than a few months. But Haley was sure he was content at the very least. He didn't go around like a love sick puppy anymore over any girl.

"So you ready to go in?" Brooke takes a deep breath and looks at the small house behind Haley. Her friends are in there, the only family she could ever really count on. She nods and Haley turns the brass door knob.

* * *

Nathan pick up his and Lucas' plate, taking it over to the sink and washing them off. Lucas remains at the table, now making funny faces at the small boy who sat across from him, making the child break out into fits of laughter. "Lucas I swear if you make him laugh so hard that he throws up again, I'm cleaning it up with your shirt."

"I'll just borrow a shirt from Nathan," he retorts, sticking his tongue out at Jamie while he inflates his cheeks.

"You'll still be wearing it when I clean it up," Haley says seriously and Lucas sits up straight.

"Holy shit." Lucas turns to look at Nathan, confused as to what he was talking about. He follows Nathan's eyes and he has to blink hard a few times to try to clear his mind. Brooke Davis can't be there. Brooke Davis left Tree Hill right after graduation and hasn't come back since. But before he knows it, Nathan has walked towards her and is hugging her. He's physically touching her and for a second Lucas wonders if maybe he's just in some big dream. Maybe that's why this day has seemed so perfect… that has to be it. It's just a dream.

He pinches himself and then looks at the scene in front of him again. She's still there. She's smiling, a smile that reaches her eyes and brings out those beautiful dimples. This is crazy.

"It's about time you came back Davis," Nathan tells her when they pull apart, his hand going up to mess up her hair. Her nose wrinkles and she catches her glasses when they fall off her head. She half heartily punches him in the shoulder and they just laugh. He'd forgotten how close Brooke and Nathan had been. It was weird, seeing it again, hell seeing her again at all.

She stands in the doorway of their kitchen, surrounded by Nathan and Haley and she looks at him. His hair's grown out a bit since she's last seen him and he looks good, she's not going to deny that. He looks a bit more muscular, a bit more 'seasoned', and he already has a summer tan. She puts her hands on her hips and widens her smile. "Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to give me a hug?"

She walks towards him and he stands up, not realizing that he's trailing his way up her long legs to her face until he sees Nathan smirk behind her. A smile pops on to his own face, something that only happens when he's with her or family. He wraps his arms around her, and she stands on her tip toes to hug him better. It's a long hug and he breathes in the smell of her hair. She still smells the same, like strawberries and vanilla, and he sighs to himself. She hasn't changed very much at all. She brings him closer just before letting ago and that's when he feels it. He hadn't noticed it before, not when he was looking at her and not until she got this close.

"You're pregnant?" He chokes out once they pull apart and she bits her bottom lip, eyes ducking down as if she was ashamed that she was. She lets out a breath and nods, hand coming to rest on her swollen stomach. Her shirt had hidden it well, as it tented out over her stomach for the most part. He should've noticed that her chest had gotten bigger.

"I am," she says with a soft smile and that's when Haley pipes in from behind him.

"Ben?" she asks, taking Jamie out of his high chair, wiping off a bit of drool form his chin with her thumb. Brooke nods before rolling her eyes. "Big Ben doesn't follow through eh?"

_Big Ben_? Lucas looks in between the two girls before shaking his head. Brooke couldn't have gotten together with Ben Turner. He'd gone to college in North Carolina; Brooke was all the way up in New York.

"Nope. Got scared and left," she answers with a shrug. "It's fine. I don't need him anyway." It's silent in the room for a second, Lucas still trying to process what exactly was going on. Maybe this was another Ben… maybe he's just confused. "Alright, let me hold my honorary nephew." Haley smiles and hands her son over the Brooke. She places him on her hip, his legs tightening around her hips. He plays with the necklace around her neck and smiles up at her. She looks so natural with a baby.

And in a couple months, she _is_ going to have a baby.

To reiterate what Nathan had said earlier, _holy shit._


	3. Chapter 3

So, not too proud of this chapter but I'm just done with it and want to move on lol. I have big ideas for this story and I would like to get the ball rolling! So anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Lucas leaves shortly after, mumbling something about having to go into work to finish up an article. Brooke frowns when he leaves considering he hugs everyone but her. He just ignores her, brushing past fast on his way to the door. Haley tells her that he's been busy lately but Brooke knows that she's just trying to make her feel better.

Haley looks at the clock on the wall and curses under her breath. "I'm going to be late for work." She gets up and grabs her burger and then her keys. "Come over for dinner Brooke. We're having lasagna." Brooke nods as Haley kisses her boys goodbye before walking out the door.

"So Davis, where you staying?" Nathan asks, giving Jamie a few goldfish before popping a few into his own mouth.

"Currently? The Motel 6 on Peacock."

Nathan wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "You can stay here Brooke."

"Nathan, I'm fine in a hotel. It's just until I find somewhere to rent," she tells him, stealing one of Jamie's crackers only to have him offer her another.

"Brooke, you are staying here. You can sleep in the bed with Haley and I'll take the couch." Nathan nods his head assertively, as if it is now a done deal, and gets up to get his son more juice.

"If you're going to make me stay, I'm going to sleep on the couch. I don't want to put you guys out of your way." Nathan rolls his eyes and tightens the lid on his son's sippy cup, turning it on to its side to ensure it won't leak.

"You're pregnant; our crappy couch isn't going to be good for you back." Brooke lets out a sigh before murmuring a 'fine.' "So tell me what's been going on with you. My wife clearly doesn't inform me on the important stuff," he says, motioning to her stomach while he slumps into his chair.

She smiles and rubs her belly softly. "Did you know I was dating Ben?"

Nathan shrugs. "Haley told me you guys 'hung out' after you saw him at work. Your words, not hers. Although you two seem to have done more than hang out."

"He's _Big Ben_, what did you think I meant by hang out?" Nathan cringes and waves his hands at her.

"I don't want to hear that. I had a hard enough time accepting you sleeping with Lucas. Hearing you sleep with someone who girls refer to as 'Big' Ben is just…" he trails off, shivering slightly as he does so. "Anyway, when did he split?"

Brooke pauses, counting months backwards on her hand. "Just about two months ago. I found out about the baby, told him, and he told me he was done." Nathan frowns and Brooke shakes her head. "Please, I'm not hung up on it. It's not like I saw us going anywhere. He was like my last hurrah in college."

Nathan nods and picks up Jamie who's been yawning in his high chair, his blue eyes drooping. The elder Scott lays the small boy on his shoulder and rubs his back softly. "And you're okay with everything?" Brooke nods, a soft smile on her face.

"I wasn't attached enough to care Nate. Really, I'm fine."

Nathan shakes his head and stands up. "I meant the baby."

* * *

She's surprised that he actually went into the office. She assumed that he'd just gone back to his apartment to get away from Brooke but he hadn't picked up his cell phone. And he only does that when he's working. So she sits slumped in the doorway between the kitchen and the front of Karen's Café, phone tucked between her shoulder and ear as she scribbles down an order on her pad. "Hello," he says when he finally picks up. She can hear the sound of papers rustling in the background followed by the continuous click and clack of the keyboard.

"You're working?" she asks in disbelief and there's a grunt on the other end.

"I told you I was going to. Did you think I was lying?" he retorts before draining his second cup of coffee.

"Yes. Especially since you told me you were going to take a vacation starting today." He rolls his eyes and tells her that he was but this article was just too good to pass up. "Or, it was a good excuse to get away from Brooke," Haley mumbles under her breath.

"Hales…" Lucas whines and Haley sighs.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone. One more quick thing though. Your mom wants to have a meeting with us."

"Why the hell does she want us to have a meeting?" Lucas asks with a furrowed brow. Though he can't see her, he knows that she shrugs and it'll be the only response he'll get. Haley never was good at the whole 'phone' thing. "You're lucky I know you so well. Other people would think you hung up on them."

"Oh shut up. I only do it with you. Anyway, she didn't say much else before she had to go pick Lily up. Just make sure you're at her house for dinner tonight."

"Alright. See you there." He hangs up the phone quickly, shoving the spiraled cord away from the stacks of paper that have wound up on his desk. He shouldn't have taken this article. It's rather boring actually but he needed something to distract him. So in order to keep his mind off of Brooke Davis and the current child growing inside her, he volunteered to write an article on _Jell-O_. God he's a jackass.

* * *

She's running late. She hates that she always seems to be running late now. "Nathan! Get dressed, we should've been at Karen's ten minutes ago," Haley yells as she walks through the door, taking off her jacket and tossing it towards the coat rack. It misses, as always, but she wants to try and sneak in a shower so she'll have to pick it up later.

Nathan pops his head out from the bathroom, shaving cream covering his face, a line of newly shaved flesh poking through. "You told me we were supposed to be there at 5:30," he says and she shakes her head, swearing that she said 5.

"Is Jamie even ready?" Haley pulls out her hair tie, allowing her hair to fall out of the bun on the back of her head.

"He's been bathed and changed," Brooke announces proudly, walking out from his nursery with Haley's son on her hip. He's dressed in the outfit Haley would've put him in and Brooke's combed his hair so that he looks like an adorable old man.

"Perfect! Okay, I'm going to get into the shower and," she cuts herself short. "Wait a second. Brooke, what are we going to do with you?" Her eyes widen and she looks inbetween Haley and Nathan.

"What do you mean what are we going to do with her? I'm sure Karen won't mind her being over," Nathan says innocently, his face completely shaved now. Haley's eyes narrow and she tries desperately to get Nathan to, for once, read her mind. But instead he just stares at her stupidly and she has to keep herself from hitting him.

"It's fine Haley. If you don't think it would be… comfortable that I went, then I'll just stay here," Brooke answers instead, hitching Jamie higher up on her hip. He keeps squirming in her arms and his legs keep hitting her small belly; it's annoying and she's tempted to put him down but Haley's busy so he'll have to stay securely in her arms. "If you don't want to take Jamie then I can keep him here with me."

Haley looks at Brooke then at her watch before looking at Nathan. "Go get her and Jamie something from McDonalds or where ever. By the time you get back I'll be ready."

* * *

It's late when they come back through the front door. She put Jamie down hours ago after he fell asleep in her lap while watching one of the numerous Disney movies Haley bought for his collection. She's been lying on the small blue couch since then, watching Finding Nemo on repeat. It's an adorable little movie she's decided and she rubs her stomach unconsciously. It'll be one she'll have to get for her baby. She turns her head to see Nathan's tall figure walking in from the dark hallway, Haley staggering behind him. "How'd it go?"

Nathan moves to the side, allowing Haley to slump down into the recliner to his left. "Karen's moving." Brooke nods, unsure of why this would make Haley act like a zombie. Perhaps it was because they were so close? She'd never really met Karen herself. Not when she was carrying _his_ baby nor when they were together afterwards. She pushes some of her brown hair behind her ears and thinks for a moment. Graduation. That was the only time Brooke's ever talked to Karen, and talked would be an overstatement. She had acted timid and awkward, not sure what to say or how to act. Karen just smiled politely, told her she looked beautiful, and asked where she was heading off to for college. She wonders now if Lucas ever told her about what happened between them, told her about what they shared.

"Does that mean you're out of a job now?" Brooke asks finally, still confused as to what was going on.

"It means that Lucas and I will now own Karen's café," Haley says, her hand coming up to her forehead to rub her temple. "But we also have to figure out who gets the house."

Now Brooke is utterly confused. "What do you mean you have to figure out who gets the house? Shouldn't Lucas automatically get it?"

"You'd think that wouldn't you," Nathan teases lightly before walking out of the room.

"Karen didn't think it'd be right to just give it to Lucas since we're crammed in this small place. So she told us to make the decision ourselves." Brooke smiles lightly; Karen cared a lot about Haley, who she realizes now might as well be Karen's daughter.

"Did you guys talk about it?" Haley shakes her head.

"We decided to just put it off till tomorrow. Besides, she's not moving for a few months anyway."

* * *

It's weird being awake before Haley. Usually Haley would wake up hours before Brooke to get ready aka get the warm water in the shower and to finish up the rest of her homework. Even on the weekends she would find Haley with a bowl of cereal on the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons. She pauses for a moment wondering if she should slink back in to bed before her stomach growls.

She moves around the small cramped kitchen, looking through the cluttered cupboards for a mixing bowl and maybe a cup. She really wants coffee but all the books she's been skimming say that coffee is something she should avoid. So she refrains, instead starts to brew a new pot for the Scotts to enjoy when they wake up. She glances through the doorway and sees Nathan turn uncomfortably on the narrow couch. She really should find somewhere else to stay soon.

She opens the fridge and glances around before deciding that eggs and bacon would have to do. She stacks the bacon on top of the egg carton and, at the last second, grabs the orange juice. Brooke turns, using her sock covered foot to slow down the fridge door so that the slam wouldn't wake the slumbering man in the next room. She looks down at the frying pan that's been left on the stove; it looks clean and she runs her fingertips over the nonstick bottom. Deciding it's clean, she turns on the burner below it, allowing the pan to begin to heat up.

She's tired but sleep just doesn't sound appealing to her. It hasn't for a long time and she figures that she should just get used to it now; in a few months she'll be getting even less sleep and will be continuously tired for the next 18 years. She takes a deep breath and yawns, using the metal tongs to flip over the popping bacon. She brings the mug she found to her lips, gulping down the orange juice inside.

Suddenly she hears a small and distant whine. She looks towards Jamie's room and turns down the flame on the stove before putting down her tongs and exiting the room.

* * *

It's way to earlier for him to be up. But they had decided last night that they would sort it out first thing in the morning instead of prolonging their decision. So instead of being a slacker and waking up once Haley called him, he got up himself and even bought donuts for them.

He walks up the few steps that lead to the apartment that his brother and best friend have been sharing for two years. He turns the knob only to find it locked. He sighs, figuring they forgot to unlock it for him when they got up. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the spare key. Quickly he unlocks the door and immediately notices that it's unusually quiet when he opens the front door.

"Hello," he calls, walking into the house with the pink box of donuts placed securely under his arm. He looks into the kitchen and doesn't find Haley or Nathan. Instead he finds Brooke Davis standing in front of the stove with Jamie on her hip. He glances down at the pan and sees the eggs turning that perfect yellow color. She says something to Jamie and then he notices the boy empty a small bowl of cheese on top of the baking eggs.

Brooke turns off the burner and glances over at the doorway where Lucas stands. She raises her chin as a way of saying hello and then returns her attention to Jamie. "Good boy. Thank you for helping me make breakfast." She walks away from the stove and he clenches his fist before swallowing hard. That pang of regret and left over emotion hits him again, this time stabbing at his heart just a little bit harder.

"I see you learned to make eggs," he says quietly, holding the now useless box of donuts in his hands.

She smiles softly. "Don't tell anybody." She puts Jamie into his highchair, locking the plastic tray in place. "I'm glad you brought donuts, I really didn't want to make pancakes." He nods in response and she waves for him to enter the kitchen. "I can't believe Haley isn't awake yet. It's almost 8," she says with a small laugh.

As if on cue, Haley stumbles into the kitchen, hair going every which way, tired eyes blinking harshly as a way to escape the sun pouring into the small room. "You made breakfast," she says with a scratchy voice, running her hand over her son's head.

"And Lucas brought donuts to go with," Brooke responds taking the pink box from his hands and opening it up on the table in between the plates of bacon and eggs.

"I smell food," Nathan grumbles as he walks into the kitchen, immediately sitting down at the table. Haley sits down too and then looks up at Lucas.

"You're awake." She looks confused and then looks over at Brooke. "You made food." Brooke nods wearily and then Haley shrugs her shoulders. "It's like waking up in the Twilight Zone."

* * *

They've been going back and forth for hours. Both she and Nathan who sit at opposite ends of the tiny table stare at each other blankly. He doesn't care about this; he'll be happy with whatever decision gets made. And Brooke, well she isn't a factor in this; whatever happens, happens it's not like it'll effect her. Jamie gurgles from Nathan's lap, looking up at his father with a toothy smile before slapping his chubby hands down on the table. The noise doesn't seem to affect Haley or Lucas who keep discussing the pros and cons of every situation. Brooke's honestly surprised that Lucas hasn't just given in one way or the other yet but then again Lucas never has been impulsive.

"I just feel like if we were to take the house it'd be awkward," Haley says in between a gulp of her now cold coffee.

"It's too big for me though," Lucas responds and that's when Nathan stands up.

"Looks like we've got it figured out then," he says cheerily, moving Jamie on to his hip. The two blondes look up at him confused from their spot at the table. "We'll move in, if it gets too awkward we'll move out and Lucas you can have it back. I'm gonna go shower." He places Jamie in Haley's lap and walks out of the room, leaving Brooke laughing behind him.

"You two have to admit it's a good way of solving your problem," Brooke tells them before getting up herself, rubbing the small of her back as she does so. She picks up the plates in front of the two friends, her belly rubbing against Lucas' arm softly. She moves over to the sink and Lucas rubs the spot on his arm. He looks down at it and shivers slightly. He looks back up and Haley shrugs.

"Are you okay with the arrangement?" she asks while Jamie pulling her finger into his mouth to chew on. She pulls her hand from his grasp and hit's the back of his hand lightly, causing the little boy to frown.

"I am if you are."

Haley nods. "It's settled then." A small smile works it's way on to her face, though it seems a bit forced. "Brooke you're more than welcome to stay with us when we move into Karen's."

Brooke turns and shakes her head. "If you don't mind, I was thinking about renting this place after you. I mean, you guys won't be moving horribly soon that way I can save up some money to pay the rent and what not."

"That sounds wonderful Brooke," Haley says from the table before standing up, her arm wrapped around Jamie's waist as he lies against her torso. She crosses into the living room, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone once again.

It's silent for the most part, the only noise coming from the clatter of the dishes and running water in the sink. Lucas clears his throat awkwardly and stands up. "That was a really nice breakfast Brooke. Thank you."

She smiles back at him. "You're welcome." She pauses for a moment, ready to say more, ready to say anything. She hates the awkwardness between them.

"You know," Haley says, stepping back into the room without Jamie. "I think that you should move in with Brooke once we move out." She nearly drops the plate in her hand.

"What?" She and Lucas respond at the same time, both with a hint of fear in their voices. "Why would I move in with Brooke? She doesn't want me here crowding the place," Lucas stutters, barley glancing back at the brunette by the sink.

"Lucas has his own apartment, why would he want to get a roommate?" Brooke adds and Haley shrugs.

"I just figured it would easier on both of you. Luke, you could have some extra spending money and Brooke, you could have more money to save up for the baby. I mean, doesn't that make sense to the both of you?" Haley looks between them both and though she looks as though she means nothing by it, Lucas can tell she's plotting. She always gets that look in her eyes… he wonders if Brooke can see it too.

"Hales, I think we're fine with the way everything is," Brooke says quietly, shrugging simply as she stares at the back of Lucas' head before returning her gaze to Haley. "Besides, I'll need the extra room for the nursery."

She doesn't see it but Haley does; the frown that makes it on to Lucas' face when she mentions the nursery.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I suck times infinity. I've had this update written for quite some time except it was hand written and I was either a) too busy or b) to lazy to type it up. But here it is! And if there is anyone still reading this, thanks for sticking around through my absence and crap that's playing on our televisions. Anyway, I apologize if this is choppy, I haven't read over it thouroughly, I just wanted to get it posted! Enjoy!

* * *

Karen Roe sits on her front porch, rocking slowly back and forth on the old white swing that Keith had put up when she first bought the place. The white paint is chipping off the wood and she sighs a bit before standing up, balancing her coffee and newspaper in one hand. She looks down the road and sees Lucas' old pick up that Keith had given him for graduation. She smiles and places her coffee on to the railing in front of her. "Lily, your brother's here," She calls through the screen door, a few seconds later her daughter bouncing out on to the porch.

She looks down at her daughter's curly hair and runs her fingers through it, trying to keep some of the curls in place. Lily jumps up and down in her spot running to the curb as soon as Lucas pulls up. "Lucas," the little girl screams, opening the door on the old truck. Lucas steps out, picking up his sister before slamming the door behind him. Nathan gets out on the other side keeping the car keys with him. He walks to the back of the truck, picking up the few random bottles Lucas had tossed into the bed however long ago.

"Hey Mom," Lucas says as he walks up the steps, kissing her on the cheek before returning his attention to his little sister who proceeds to tell him about how they're going to see the world.

"I wish you could come Lucas," Lily tells him and he just smiles. He plans to do his traveling when he's old; see all the sites as a seasoned man who will finally see all the sights there is to see. He imagines going to Italy and Paris and Japan, everywhere. It has the makings of a fantastic book…

"Thanks for coming to help you guys," Karen tells them as she walks inside, her son and his brother following her as Lily squeezes her way past them all.

"It's not a problem Karen. Haley, Brooke, and Jamie should be coming pretty soon," Nathan says out loud, only to have Karen and Lucas look back at him.

"Brooke?" they both respond, Karen's voice confused while Lucas' remains worried.

"Brooke's the one I met at graduation right? Am I thinking of the right girl?" Karen asks and Lucas doesn't answer. Nathan looks at him curiously before answering for his older brother.

"Yeah… you met Brooke at graduation," Nathan says, trailing off as he does so. Karen nods, mumbling that she seemed like a very nice girl before telling them that lunch would be ready soon as she walked into the kitchen. The two Scott brothers stand in Karen's half packed living room in silence, Lucas rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Does your mom know anything about Brooke?"

Lucas looks up and sighs before shrugging. "Not really. It was all too confusing… too… personal. And after everything that happened, it just seemed like I should keep it to myself."

Nathan nods, unconvinced by Lucas' reasoning but accepts it none the less. It's then that Haley walks in, knocking on the door as she does so. "We're here," she announces before seeing her husband and best friend in front of her. "Oh, I see you two haven't done much." Brooke giggles behind her and Karen walks back in.

"Great everyone's here! Haley you can put Jamie in Lily's room or I got out her old playpen if you want to put him in there," she says brightly and Haley nods, making her way past the boys and into the little girl's room. "Boys if you could move the couch out to the truck along with the entertainment center, that'd be wonderful. Brooke why don't you help me finish up lunch in the kitchen." Brooke nods, following the elder brunette into the kitchen.

Nathan laughs and walks over to the couch, bending down to pick up the couch. "What're you laughing at?" Lucas asks and Nathan shakes is head as they walk out the door, the couch between them.

"Brooke's got a big mouth bro."

* * *

"So Brooke, did you head off to New York after graduation like you said you would?" Karen asks as she spreads mustard on to a piece of white bread. Brooke nods, placing turkey on to a half made sandwich. "Did you like it there?"

"It was beautiful there. I loved Central Park," Brooke answers, pushing the strap of her tank top back on to her shoulder.

"Is that where you met your boyfriend?" Brooke looks at her curiously before answering.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed…" Karen says immediately and Brooke shakes her head.

"I had a sorta boyfriend, hence this," she starts, pointing to her rounded belly before continuing. "But I knew him in high school and well, he sorta ditched once I told him."

Karen nods sympathetically before sighing. "He obviously wasn't meant to be the father of your baby then," she says with a smile. Brooke nods wearily before returning her attention back to the sandwich in front of her. Karen Roe made her nervous and she's not sure why. She seems like a nice woman and Brooke's only heard good things about her. But both times that she has faced the elder woman she's searched for a way out. Brooke begins tapping her foot nervously, continuously glancing over to the open doorway in hopes that Haley would appear. "Is something wrong?"

Brooke looks up at the woman and shakes her head. "No. I just… never mind," Brooke says sheepishly before rubbing her lower back. This belly is already starting to cause some pain.

"How exactly did you become friends with my son Brooke? Lucas never told me much about you." Brooke Notices now that Karen isn't looking at her, perhaps unsure if she was over stepping the imaginary boundaries that she and Lucas had in place.

Brooke clears her throat and shrugs. "Through Peyton I suppose. And the basketball team. I was captain of the cheerleaders back then," Brooke answers and Karen's head quickly looks up.

"Really? I was captain when I went there," she says sweetly, a large smile on her face. "That got me in all kinds of trouble though." The laugh that follows is genuine though it trails off in an awkward way. "Were you and Lucas close?"

She can't answer that. She is as close to Lucas, or was as close to Lucas as she was with Peyton. He knew certain things about her that no one else did and understood things that only he could understand. For some reason, ever since the very beginning, he just got her.

Brooke squirms in her seat before standing up. "Where's your bathroom?"

"First door on the left." Brooke walks out as fast as she can.

* * *

It has been such a _long_ day. Moving boxes from Nathan and Haley's to Karen's, moving Karen's stuff into the U-Haul, and moving Brooke's stuff from storage to Nathan and Haley's. Hours of driving back and forth, moving boxes here and there with little time to rest. She and Haley sit on the porch as Nathan and Lucas walk in between them, loading the boxes the girls had packed into the U-Haul. It's still so hot too. Brooke had forgotten how unbearable the North Carolina heat could be in the summer. "Considering you two have been relaxing for about an hour now, do you think you could get your asses up and help us load the last few boxes?" Nathan asks and Karen walks out on to the porch.

"Watch your mouth Nathan," she warns before addressing the group. "I'm cooling off dinner now. As soon as the final boxes are loaded, we can eat."

"You're lucky I'm starving," Haley tells her husband and both girls stand up, going inside to see Lily and Jamie watching a movie on a portable DVD player. She and Brooke follow the boys into Lily's room and grab the boxes that are left. Brooke winces slightly when she stands and Lucas watches her curiously from the door.

"Are you okay?" he asks and Brooke looks at him before nodding.

She's not okay.

"It's just a lot of pressure." He watches her for a moment longer before walking over to her. He moves the box he has on to his hip before grabbing hers. "Thank you," she says slowly before closing her eyes. She lets out a deep breath before opening her eyes. Nathan and Haley have already left and the two of them stand in the now empty pink room. He refuses to leave until he walks in front of her.

"Do you still feel it?" She's trying to ignore him. He's going to over react if he thinks something's wrong. So she shakes her head and puts a small smile on her face. She's so thirsty and it's so hot.

She needs to sit down again.

She walks past Lucas and starts to make her way to what used to be the dinning room. Karen or Haley or someone had tossed down some pillows in there and she can practically hear one calling her name.

He follows behind her and all seems fine until she stops and clutches on to the wooden door way. "Brooke?"

She raises a hand before she winces and crouches down, hand snaking around to rub her back. He drops both boxes and walks up to her before she shakes her head. "No, Lucas. Please just go get Haley. Just don't touch me."

He frowns but nods, running out on to the porch to yell for his best friend.

* * *

He's so worried. He's been pacing back and forth in the waiting room and Nathan keeps following him with his eyes. They had left Jamie with Karen and Haley had gone back with Brooke, leaving the two brothers to worry. "She hadn't been in any major pain right? Just pressure? That's what she said before… that there was a lot of pressure." He's rambling and sounds more worried than he should be. "Pressure doesn't mean bad does it?"

Nathan shrugs helplessly, looking up at his brother from his chair. "I don't know Luke." Nathan glances at the clock, noticing that the girls have been gone for a half an hour. He wasn't there last time, still to this day, doesn't even know what exactly happened then. Just knows the bare minimum; Brooke was pregnant, she lost the baby, deep depression of course followed. Other than that, it's all a big mystery as to what went on between Brooke and Lucas before that morning in the Denny's on 12th.

He wonders if Lucas was like this last time, pacing and shaking, worry just pouring out of him. "There was no blood," Lucas mumbles to himself and Nathan has to ask him to repeat what he said he spoke so quietly. "I said there was no blood." The older brother stops pacing and looks at Nathan. "Right?"

His voice is weak and barely there and it's then that Nathan notices how truly bad he's shaking. Lucas is straight up trembling, so much so that when he pulls out his cell phone, he drops it. "I'll call my mom," he says, bending down to pick up the phone carefully. "She saw what happened, she'll remember. She's got the memory of an elephant."

Nathan puts his steady hand on Lucas', taking the broken cell phone from him. "There wasn't any blood. I was holding her… there wasn't any blood." Lucas stares at his hands before nodding slowly and sitting on the ground. Nathan puts the battery back into the phone before handing it back to his brother "I'm going to go get something to drink. You gonna be okay for a sec? With no response, Nathan sighs and gets up anyway.

He makes his way towards the bathrooms when he sees Haley. "Are they okay?" he asks and Haley nods slowly.

"She was doing too much and was a bit dehydrated but she's okay." Haley rubs her arms nervously and then asks about her best friend.

"He's in the waiting room… I think he's breaking down," Nathan says slowly and Haley closes her eyes before sighing.

"She doesn't want to see him."

Nathan stares at his wife and raises an eyebrow. "Hales… He's gonna lose it if he doesn't at least see that she's okay, that they're okay. 'Cause right now, he looks like a heroin addict going through detox."

Haley sighs again and nods, running a tired hand through her hair. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Lucas is still sitting on the floor when he gets back. His legs are sprawled out in front of him, staring at the white wall with the blue strip of wallpaper. Nathan sits down next to him and waist with his head in his hands. "Lucas" They both look up and Haley waves them back.

The three walk down the long hallway, bright white and bleach enveloping them. They stop short, two rooms away from the room Lucas had been in 5 years ago with the same brunette.

Brooke lays in the standard hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and numerous other machines. Her belly is exposed, some sort of monitor wrapped around it. She looks pale and tired but worried most of all. Her hand seems to be holding her stomach up, trying to keep her baby in. She's looking out the window, face blank and as pale as the sheet she lays on; her eyes aren't shinning, her glow is gone, and her dimples now seem like a myth. This is nothing like the Brooke he saw this morning

Haley goes and sits in the chair next to Brooke and Nathan walks around to the other side. "Can you go home today?" Nathan asks and Brooke doesn't respond. Instead, Haley clears her throat and answers for her.

"They want to keep her over night. Just in case."

"So you're okay? You're both okay?" Lucas stands in the doorway, his voice scratchy. His eyes are red and burning because he refuses to cry. Not here, not now. He did it once before, held it together for the brunette who always tries to act like she's invincible and he'll continue to put on the brave face for her now. Though, his strong front is slowly crumbling. Brooke turns and looks at him. Lock her green eyes with his blue and he can see more of her own tears well up. And then, she turns away; clutching on to her belly for dear life and turns on her side so t hat she can only see Nathan.

Haley looks back at Lucas and frowns. "Why don't we go check on Jamie," Haley instructs, walking over to Lucas. "Nathan, you okay with staying?" The other man nods and Haley leads the blond away.

* * *

When Lucas steps outside, it's like a breath of fresh air. He finally feels like he doesn't have to gasp in order to breath and that the white walls aren't closing in around him. He halfway feels like dropping to his knees and kiss the ground he's so happy to just get out of the hospital. "You alright?" Haley asks and Lucas nods before he gets into the car.

"So, Brooke's gonna have to go on a form of bed rest," Haley tells him as she drives towards Lucas' childhood home. The streets are busy for a late Saturday evening and it's then that Haley realizes how hungry she is.

"What kind of bed rest?" he asks, not questioning a thing when Haley pulls into the Jack in the Box drive thru.

"The doctor said she has to stay off her feet as much as possible. With her living alone and getting a job, I don't see how she's gonna relax." She stops for a moment, ordering enough food for their families before pulling up to the window "I told her she could stay with us but she's so damn stubborn…"

"She doesn't want to live with you temporarily?" Haley shakes her head and gives him a look that says you should already know this. She passes brown bags filled with greasy yet heavenly food to Lucas as he sighs, taking the drinks before asking Haley what had happened.

"She was dehydrated and she started dilating."

"She was dilating? Doesn't that mean she's going into labor?" Lucas asks, panicked once more.

"They gave her a drug to stop it. She wasn't very far and she wasn't hurting. Like she said, it was just a lot of pressure… like she wanted to push. Which at 5 months, isn't good. But overall, she and the baby are fine."

This time, Lucas lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

She's so tired. No, not even tired, she's _exhausted_. But god, she's just so disappointed in herself that she can't fall asleep. She spent most of the night awake in the hospital and now, as she sits beside Nathan on the car ride home, her eyes are starting to get heavier and heavier. She's like a baby who's slowly succumbing to the smooth roads. When they finally do reach the small apartment, she has to use Nathan as a support system.

"Wow… this place looks big without the bulk of our crap in it," Nathan comments as they walk into the door and Brooke just nods slowly before sitting down on the couch. She rests her head on a pillow and lets her eyes fall, hand still placed securely on her stomach. She's large now. 20 weeks along and she's carrying heavy again. She still finds it amazing that she's just going to keep getting bigger.

Nathan keeps mumbling to himself, checking off a checklist that Haley had probably told him before he ate breakfast this morning. She only hears a few snippets - fridge is stocked, phone's by you, please don't get up- in between his long continuous words. Finally, he brings her a bottle of water and tells her to drink up. "Are you sure you're okay by yourself?"

Brooke nods sleepily before sitting up slightly. "I'll be fine. It's not like I have much to do."

Nathan nods hesitantly. "Just call if you need _anything_. Don't hesitate okay?" The brunette nods again and Nathan accepts this. "Alright, I'm gonna go then." He drops a kiss on the top of her head before heading out, leaving her to the horrid sleep that would fall upon her.

She gets maybe an hour before she wakes up. It's the same scene that played in her mind yesterday that now plays in her dreams. All she sees is the blood from before…

She spends the whole week like this. Just sitting on that damn couch going insane with lack of sleep and fear. It's on the 8th day that she sits up because if she lies there any longer, she'll just get trapped in a cycle of restless sleep filled with bloody nightmares. She should be resting as much as possible but really, that's impossible at this point. She's now in full paranoid mode, worried about every little thing she does. But she won't take any help because she needs to be able to do this alone. She's not gonna have constant help once this baby comes anyway…

Instead of complying with her bed rest orders, she goes into the kitchen and begins staking her dishes in the cupboards. She doesn't have very much; a couch, desk, bed, dresser, and dishes (only enough for 6 people) is all she has minus her clothes. She leans against the counter and looks around. She has some money saved up, enough to at least get her though most of her pregnancy. She sighs and contemplates on finding a job. Money's bound to run out sooner than she thinks.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Brooke asks aloud, running her hand along her stomach. Pretty soon, her stomach growls and she tosses the empty cardboard box to the other side of the room, freeing up counter space. She peers into the fridge and decides on a sandwich, one that will be of epic proportions. Turkey, mayo, mustard, lettuce, pickles, and bacon, all between two toasted slices of sourdough bread and some crisp cheddar chips. She sighs to herself and rubs her belly when a growl comes from it.

She places a pan on the stove, 4 slice of bacon starting to sizzle once the flame warms up the pan. Next, she slices her bread and puts them in the toaster. She takes that time to sit down at the old table Nathan and Haley left her. She fans herself with her hand, the heat from the stove and the summer that has enveloped Tree Hill getting her hotter than her normal comfort level.

When she turns off the stove, removing the popping bacon from the pan and placing two slices on one slice of bread, she notices Lucas walking up the path. Brooke's hand tightens around the metal handle and quickly looks down. She's not sure she can see him right now…

So she goes about finishing up her sandwich, ignoring his knock on her door. She doesn't see him leave and she assumes he's probably sitting on the porch. And for once, she's glad that Lucas never seems to walk away because she stupidly didn't move her thumb out of the way when she was slicing a tomato.

"Do you have a bandaid?" Brooke asks frantically, paper towel wrapped around her thumb. He looks at her confused for a moment, before nodding slowly and jogging back to his truck. She walks back inside, throwing the blood soaked paper towel into the trash before grabbing another. She sits down at the table impatiently tapping her foot. Lucas walks in and begins unwrapping the bandaid.

"Have you washed it off?" Brooke shakes her head and meets Lucas at the sink where she unwillingly sticks her thumb underneath the flowing water. She hisses, the sting of the warm water hitting her open cut almost causes her to retract. After a second or two, Lucas turns off the water and pulls some Neosporin out of his pocket, putting the bandaid down on the counter.

"I guess keeping all this stuff for Lily paid off," Lucas says with a light laugh as he runs his finger over her cut. The Neosporin only makes it sting again and Lucas apologizes before wrapping the bandaid around her thumb. "There. It looked pretty deep so if it keeps bleeding as much as it is, then you're probably gonna need stitches. Are you allowed to drive?" he asks and she opens her mouth to respond before she realizes that she doesn't know. She honestly hadn't listened to the doctor very much, she just wanted to go home. So she just shuts her mouth and shrugs.

Lucas must take this as a grain of salt because he just nods and takes her back into the living room. "No Luke, I don't want to sit down."

"Why not?" She doesn't answer, just keeps silent before walking back into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. She stares out the window and sighs to herself. This wasn't how this was supposed to work out. This baby was supposed to be different. She was supposed to keep this baby.

She drops her head on to the table and before she realizes it, her shoulders are shaking, tears running down her face. Lucas, who now stands in the doorway between her temporary bedroom and her, watches her carefully. Notices how she keeps her legs tightly crossed, keeps one hand securely on her belly, and how she won't stop looking outside. He quietly walks over to her, pulling out the chair next to her and wrapping his arms around her. This is the last place she wants to be, yet the place she needs to be the most.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing," Brooke cries, tucking herself further into his arms. "I'm not supposed to be doing anything but laying down. And when I lay down I want to sleep but I can't sleep because all I see is the blood and I don't want to lose my baby… I can't lose him Lucas. And I'm just _so_ tired and I feel just as helpless as I did in high school… I don't know what to do except cry because right now that's the only thing that feels right."

"Shh," Lucas whispers, rubbing her back softly. "You're gonna be fine I promise. Both of you." There he goes again, making promises he knows he can't keep. He prays that she'll trust him this time because he let her down so tragically before.

"I need help." It comes out so quietly that he doesn't hear her at first, just keeps her cradled away in his arms. But then she clears her throat and takes a deep breath before pushing him away. She bites her lip in that beautifully vulnerable way and pushes her messy, dirty hair behind her pierced ears. Her hands lay in her lay, just below her belly, fingers twiddling as a way to distract her from the words that will come out of her mouth. "Will you stay with me?"

* * *

She wakes up in her bed. Not the couch that she'd been spending the last week on, but her actual bed. Her big fluffy blankets are pushed to the end of the bed, a simple white sheet shielding her from the cool morning air. She glances out the windows that surround her, day light spilling into the room, illuminating the white walls. She sighs and realizes that she doesn't quite remember how she got there or what happened after her break down. All she knows is that for the first time in a long time, she feels good; well rested and almost like she could relax. Her dark hair falls over her face when she flips on to her other side, sinking into the soft mattress. She hates that she can't sleep on her stomach anymore, just her sides considering she's never been able to stay on her back for long.

A content sigh escapes her lips and she glances at the clock on the bedside table across from her. 7:30. Funny, she thought she had slept for years. She sits up and slings her legs over the side of the bed and raises herself up. She pads her way out of the bedroom, going down the narrow hall that leads to the kitchen. She's shocked to see Lucas standing at her stove, flipping pancakes on the pan in front of him. He looks over his shoulder and notices her standing in the large doorway in the same summer dress she wore yesterday. She looks shocked yet expectant and he can't quite explain it. "You're here," she states simply and he nods.

"You asked me to stay."


End file.
